Assault by Titan
by CynicalJay
Summary: An A/U where things are a little more modern and realistic, the story doesn't have a set path so it's new to me too. Lots of ReinerXChrista, YmirxChrista, and a few other that will slowly emerge over time. Swearing and... you know... smut.


**AN: So here's my attempt at writing blind, (is that a thing?) I have no idea where this story is going so I'm just taking it as it comes (that what she said) anyway, please do review. This particular story will need it in order to grow and evolve into something great. Thanks in advance you guys.**

**On a side note, I don't own anything to do with the Snk franchise, capeesh?**

The sun was just creeping up over the top of a hill, it's bright rays peeking through the heavy mist of the morning, pushing through the leaves of the quiet trees as it travels along the forest, eventually entering through a steamed up log cabin window. A hand slaps against the glass from the inside and slowly sides down. The occupants of the cabin seemingly awake. More light pours in through the freshly smudged gap, illuminating the dark room and filling it with new dawn light. A single bed, pressed up against the wall by the only window in the room holds to two. Slight and muffled can be heard from the pair, sunlight now warming up the well-toned back of a man in the throes of sex, his exertion causing every muscle in his back to flex and pronounce itself, as if each muscle is trying to race the others to the sun's light and welcoming warmth. A small hand comes up from the dark depth of the duvet covers and scratches along the length of the back, each fingertip leaving behind it a long red mark in the skin of that muscular back, it glides with little resistance down towards the prominent dimples before coming back to engulf the man in a deeply passionate embrace, beckoning him and urging him on. Her small head pressing up against his well ripped chest, her breasts against his tense abs as he gently yet forcefully thrusts, completing her. Her blonde hair now catching the sun's rays, glittering softly as it sways rhythmically with the couple. A soft moan escapes her lips, her breathing quickens as the man's pace increases, the pair both getting closer to climax. She is within range and swiftly bites down on the boy's protruding toned shoulder, stifling a pleasured scream. A slight wince escapes the man's face, but softens in a smile as he embraces her. The pair lay in one another's arms as they allow the sun's warmth to wash over them and catch their breath.

"…Ymir will probably be here soon…" says the girl, in a sad and remorseful tone, drawing on the man's chest with the top of her finger.

"That's okay, Christa… we had our night together and tomorrow is another chance…" replies the man in a hushed and gentle voice, give her arm a reassuring squeeze.

The girl blushes, "You know, you're the only one who still calls me that…" she says with a silent giggle.

"It's a beautiful name… I prefer it," responds the man with a smile.

"I like it when you call me that… Oh, Reiner, I just hate sneaking around so much… But I can't hurt her after everything she and I have been through…" her tone changing to sadness and pain once again. She closes her eyes tightly and hugs the man.

"It won't be forever, Christa…" he says, attempting to reassure her. He returns her hugs, solemnly and whispers, "I love you, babe…"

They lay together a moment longer, the sound of the forest gently increasing as the sun gets higher in the sky. All sorts of birds singing their various melodious songs, bugs matching their cacophony as the mists eventually fade away completely. Christa falls asleep in the comfort and safety she feels in his big arms, carefully, Reiner lifts her up and repositions her in the bed. Placing her head lovingly on top of her little yellow pillow and tucking her in, she snuggles up instinctively into the foetal position.

"My titan… love you…" she mumbles in her dreamy state of sleep. Reiner looks down at her sleeping form; a warm smile breaks across his face. Swiftly and quietly, he gets dressed, pulling up his jeans and putting on fresh t-shirt. It's his favourite one; Christa got it for him, printed to look like the torso of a medieval suit of armour. Silently equips his holster and checks that his pistol is still set to safety. A few quick sprays of deodorant and he slips on his boots, grabs his overnight bag and clambers quietly and skilfully out of the window. With one last quick glance at his lover, he dashes into the thick forest.

There's a knock at the door of Christa's bedroom, she blinks the sleep from her eyes, perfectly content on staying in bed until Reiner comes back in the evening.

"Historia, honey?" comes a woman's voice from outside the door, "You want to make breakfast or should I? I'm in the mood for French toast, what do you think?" the voice continues, solemnly and almost monotonously.

"You can make, if you want, I'll be there now now. Just let me wake up," says Christa, hearing that name, a name she was born with but recently found herself slowly starting to hate. This feeling of negativity apparent in her tone.

"Ha-ha, there's that hunger-temper," replies the voice, "I'll go get started and make sure I get it done quickly, then maybe I'll treat you to another kind of breakfast," says the voice in a semi-seductive tone.

Christa doesn't answer. Her mind wonders to some a question that has been coming to mind rather frequently of late; _how did this get so fucked up? _She scowls in frustration, at the situation and at herself for allowing it to get to this point. Something had to be done but at this stage it was nearly out of her control. She punches the air silently, reaching her resolve; today she takes the bull by the horns, today she makes things right even if it means hurting people she once cared about.

She gets out of bed with a new determination, feeling almost light as she scrambles around for her clothes.

"I can shower after breakfast and then… and then I'll do it!" she says to herself fiercely, her blue eyes gleaming with purpose. She pulls on her push-up bra from yesterday, a pair of boxers and a large shirt that she may or may not have loaned from Reiner with little to no intention of returning. No matter how many times it gets washed, it always smells like him; her favourite scent especially when she needs encouragement or strength. She walks towards the door and down the short passage into the cabin's little kitchen, taking a seat at the breakfast nook. Eren and Mikasa are already seated, Eren watching the news and Mikasa chops bacon strips up. Christa always felt sorry for Mikasa, she was such a catch but her heart was set on her adopted brother, Eren, who didn't seem interested. It would probably be confusing and a bit weird if they did date considering their relation, but who cares? Christa thought they'd be perfect for each other.

"…Rebel forces from the TVCS attacked a small village within Wall borders early this morning, The Wall Defence Force is making a concerted effort to regain the land but are meeting with a lot of enemy resistance. This is twenty third case so far and our WDF seems to be losing this terror war…" the TV blares, images flash on the screen of houses on fire, tanks, soldiers and rebels exchanging gun fire, bodies of civilians… All of this brings Christa back to reality, reminding her why it's not as simple as she had planned a moment a go in her room. She was effectively a princess, being kept hidden and secret in the woods, sexually involved with a rebel commander and her very own body guard. How did it get so fucked up? Because it was always fucked up. Christa was always presumed to be an innocent girl, mostly because of her innocent and sweet features, truth be told; she was human, she had urges… Urges that she knew how to act upon and did so too.

She had been a virgin when Ymir first came into her life, sure she'd experimented with some kissing and petting with a few girls back at her old school, but never full blown sex and nothing life what Ymir did to her. She'd made her experience sensations and feelings that Christa had no idea were even possible, she had loved her. But then they met him, Sergeant Reiner Braun; he was part of Christa's defence detail back then, he and Ymir actually got pretty close. Christa often used to chuckle at how she used to even get jealous when she heard they were spending time together. Looking back, Christa sort of wished Reiner had fucked her, the way he does so well… such ferocity and passion, like being on the boundary of life and death but knowing that those dangerous strong arms would be the very thing to keep you safe and secure. That would have sorted Ymir out, set her straight, no pun intended. Christa always thought that Ymir and Bertolt would have been so cute together, but those fun and innocent times died quickly.

Reiner had been sent in as a spy, along with Bertolt. If you were to ask him why he hasn't ratted her out yet, he'd tell you that he only took the mission because he'd seen her in a press release once and fell in love immediately. Their relationship started out just as oddly you'd imagine. Christa, in her jealousy, had decided to get close to Reiner so as to keep him from stealing her Ymir away but in the process, found him to be so much fun to be with. Obviously one thing led to another, and a fateful night where Ymir had been deployed as protection for King Reiss, leaving Reiner in charge of her as acting body guard, Christa could assure you, he kept an intensely close watch on her, making sure she was so much more than just safe… meeting her every need with every part of being.

Christa realised she'd been jealous, not of Reiner stealing Ymir, but quite the opposite. No longer in love with Ymir, realising that in fact, it was purely lust and the taboo of a princess of king who treated homosexuality as sin being involved in a lesbian relationship with her very own body guard. So, her situation left something to be desired. This was in addition to the fact that there was a civil war going on between the people of Wall and the Outer Villages.

The rebels had dubbed themselves the Titan Village Counter State, Titans for short, Reiner and Bertolt being two very high ranking members. Christa didn't hold it against him and was in fact entirely supportive of their cause, not their methods so much though… If she could, she would change things so that everyone was happy, nobody left behind. Reiner often told her that there would always be someone feeling left out, even if they aren't. It didn't matter anyway; her father treated her like an airhead, never listening to her opinions or ideas.

"Eren, could you put something else on?" Christa asked in usual polite and sweet voice. Without looking up, Eren changes to a different channel; the screen flashes images of a cartoon long forgotten in annals of time. He turns to look at her,

"You get any sleep last night? Sheesh, something was making a knocking sound nearly half the night?" he smirks at her. Mikasa shoots her a look and then her eyes dart back to Eren,

"Eren!" she hisses under her breath. He winks at Christa slyly, and continues, "Yeah I probably imagined it, I mean if the two femme fatal super soldiers here didn't hear anything, I must've imagined it, huh?"

Christa's eyes shoot wide open, _does he know? Did he tell anyone? Does he know who it is? Oh fuck! _Ymir rejoins them, holding a plate of French toast and looking around the table, "I didn't hear anything," she blushes a fierce crimson, as if she was going to admit that watching Christa frolic around the river in her bikini had gotten her so wet she could drown a grown man in her panties and took it upon herself to masturbate until she passed out. Damn these protocols, she'd tried to convince her CO that she was perfectly capable of handling this mission alone. That would've made this business trip extremely pleasurable for both herself and Christa. But alas, we don't always get what we want.

"Ymir?" Christa's voice as if from far away.

"Ymir?" she repeats, suddenly snapping Ymir out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

"The toast is getting cold…"

They eat in silence; awkwardness descends over the table again. Apparent to all except Eren, absorbed by the cartoon. It always got like this, what do you talk about with people who are paid to protect you in the middle of a civil war where half the population wants to kill you? Ymir constantly had her lust goggles on when other people were around, mainly because the sexual tension mounted quickly for her so talking to her wasn't very stimulating. Mikasa liked keeping things professional, always very deadpan, this was despite the fact that she and Christa used to be very good friends and even kissed once. Christa knew a lot about Mikasa and her professional attitude was quite the turn off as far as friendships were concerned. Eren, on the other hand, was always fun to talk to. He once asked Christa out in primary school, and they went on a date if you wanted to call it that, it was much more just two friends hanging out while awkwardly holding hands. Eren was a very trustworthy guy and Christa was glad to have him around, although Mikasa did tend to get a little possessive… and his knowing little wink has put a new light on things, she had to get her mind off all of this,

"So what's on the body guard agenda today?" she asks, breaking the silence with a sweet smile.

"Anything you want to do Historia, in fact I believe Eren and Mikasa have fitness training this morning, I could show you more defensive manoeuvres while they do that?" pipes up Ymir, her eyes flashing Christa a hungry look.

Christa would've been lying if she'd said she wasn't even a little tempted, but the stress of the situation was bothering her… maybe later she thought to herself, "Um, that's sweet of you but I'm still sore from the last time. Maybe we could all go for a picnic?" Christa says with a blush.

"Reiner," Bertolt exclaims as Reiner walks through the rebel mobile base. Mud squelching under his boots and the smell of smell of freshly cooked rations creeping up his nostrils,

"You've got to be more careful; you said you'd be back last night. She could get hurt if people found out," continues Bertolt, the concern and worry apparent in his voice. Reiner stops in his tracks at this last statement,

"I will put the devil to shame with the evil I would bring upon the bastard that touches a hair on her head."

"Braun, Hoover, fall in," a commanding voice is heard in the distance from inside a large tent. The pair stroll inside, salute and stand at ease.

Commander Erwin Smith salutes back, "glad to have you back Warrant Officer Braun, there was some concern as to your whereabouts this morning."

"Camouflage training, sir," responds Reiner without missing a beat and keeping a straight face.

Commander Smith smiles, "Cheeky bastard, well whoever she is, I hope she won't be compromising to our cause, understood? Anyway, down to business, it seems our chance at some action may be nearing sooner than we thought. The King is being guarded by Captain Levi and his squad; you'll remember Senior Warrant Officer Leonhart took out the original squad so this is a new one that's been put together."

"Any info on the new squad, sir?" asks Bertolt, coming to attention to speak and then returning to standing at ease.

"Yes, we have dossiers on all of them; Lance Corporals Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Armin Arlert and Sasha Blouse, there's also another two soldiers by the name of Eren Yaeger and Mikasa Ackermann but he seems to have been deployed elsewhere. Here is a file on all of them."

The men take the folders and flips through them thoroughly, gleaning as much information from the files as possible.

"Of course," Erwin continues, "to my knowledge, you both should have met all of these troops when you were under cover, is this correct?"

"Affirmative, sir," says Bertolt, again coming to attention, "they are all very capable fighters and would be very valuable on our side, if possible."

Reiner looks at Bertolt and then to the commander, "Sir, he's right, these troops could turn things in our favour."

"Oh, I'm very aware of this, but don't forget General Smith has a few cards up his sleeve as well... We leave in three days for an all-out assault on Captain Levi's protection unit. Be ready."


End file.
